cool_sonic_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X (2015 TV Show)
Sonic X is an anime series based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. The show has been remake and retells the of the official games which was based of the new adventure series. It has the similar elements of its squeal, revamped with new storylines and plot elements. This series takes place after 2003 TV show, however instead of its only squeal, it is also mixed with Archie and Sonic Underground. Settings The show was described as new Sonic X series. Unlike the past of its squeal, it features some characters from the games. The characters such as Mina Mongoose, Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox from Archie and Sonia the Hedgehog and Manic the Hedgehog from Sonic Underground. Unlikely of their past counterparts from the previous state, they have likely change of their appearances, able to join the side of the heroes. Cindy Stock, replacing of Chris Thorndyke as Sonic's human best friend. As the gang of heroes spend their time with Cindy's mansion as a sleepover, as it becomes a home to them. Rather than taking place on Sonic's unnamed world (rumours spread to be "Mobius") Sonic and his friends used to lived on Earth where both Mobians and humans inhabitants on this place. Humans and Mobians, had at first show some resentment and xenophobia towards each other, yet they co-exist peacefully and are affiliated with each other. Examples of this include Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog both being part of the human military force, the Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N.). With the lack of separation, Earth is notably divided up into separate "zones", each with its own distinctive landscape and environment. Because of the land's enormous circumference, there are special devices fueled by Power Rings called “Star Posts” that are able to teleport any being to whichever zone they wish, so long as they have enough rings for the transfer. Each zone has a group of native subspecies, though it is usually not limited to only them. Major locations includes: *Green Hill Zone *Central City *Station Square *Casinotroplis *Angrl Island 'Plot' After the loss of their friend, Cosmo, everything on Sonic's world seems to be calm and peaceful. The gang are talking about Cosmo since they have a memories of her following the battle and defeat of the metarex. Eggman, however is still recreating the Eggman Empire, the gang are declared to stop him to take over around the places, including the world. Following the thrawt with Eggman once again, Team Sonic explore around the Central City and make new friends, the Star Fighters. Team Sonic let them stay after hearing their tragic pasts. The gang formed with Team Star Fighters as a big group as Team Sonic, aganist Dr. Eggman. On Station Square, Team Sonic met a 14-year-old rich girl named Cindy Stock. Without a chase or conflict with the police, Sonic and his friends are hailed as heroes. Already upon revealed that they're living on Earth, Cindy let them stay in their mansion with movie-star mother Elena, corporate executive father Jack, scientist grandfather Bob, maid and chef Paula. Also Cindy's best friends, Abi, Danielle, Rika, Vanessa and Taisha have good rappots with Sonic Team. Cindy and friends learns that Sparky and his friends are from another hometown, which brings the major destruction on their hometown, Twinkle Town. To their depression, they were allowed to live on Station Square for their new lives. After a happy reunion, Cosmo has back to life as she promise her friends, including Tails, she will come back,. She rejoins the team for a war with Eggman. Characters Category:TV Shows